


Мой маленький пони

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, pony!Dean - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявка с суперкрэк 5.7: У Дина есть секрет - по собственному желанию он умеет превращаться в пони.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой маленький пони

После штриги Сэм не говорил. Неделю голос ему не подчинялся. Хотел позвать Дина, попросить отца обнять... Но только кашель и слёзы. И парализующий ужас, если Дин протягивал руки. Разбил любимую тарелку с мишками, когда он коснулся случайно пальцев. И злился и боялся, но сделать ничего не мог, жуткая тварь высосала с жизнью и смелость и доверие к брату.

Однажды Дин присел на постель, старательно избегая прикосновений. Спросил:

\- Хочешь приведу тебе пони?

Сэм сразу не понял, о чём говорит Дин. Отец и хомячка-то не позволял принести, не то что... Но вопрос вырвал его из замкнутого круга злости и беспомощности. 

"Врёшь", сказал бы он, если бы мог открыть рот без риска разреветься как девчонка. Но Дин смотрел виновато. Сэм шмыгнул носом и кивнул. Опека перепуганных родственников доводила его до истерики и если Дин хоть пошутить готов, чтобы развеселить и перестанет трястись, почему бы и нет.

Дин ухмыльнулся и пошёл. Но не к дверям на улицу, а в кладовку. Сэм выдохнул. Не стоило и надеяться на чудеса, сейчас Дин соорудит "лошадку" из старой швабры и будет предлагать покататься. Разочарование неприятно кольнуло, хоть Дин и смеялся, но Сэм до сих пор верил в чудесное - в ангелов, эльфов, в сказки. Дин обернулся и нарочито загадочным голосом произнёс:

\- Он в какой-то мере единорог, Сэмми, так что не будет тебя катать. - подмигнул и спрятался за дверью.

Сэм выдохнул и приготовился изображать заинтересованное лицо. Через пару минут из-за угла выглянула карнавальный колпак из блестящей бумаги, они нашли его на прошлых выходных, вытащили из горы хлама на чердаке. Сверкающие полосы по конусу и обрывки мишуры на вершине. Из под колпака торчали диновы вихры. Вернее, так Сэму показалось вначале. Стоило нарисовать себе унылую картинку натужных кривляний, как из-за косяка высунулся нос.

Нос. Лошадиный, бархатный, с длинными вибриссами вокруг мягких губ. Когда показался хитрющий глаз и неровно подстриженная, выгоревшая на солнце грива, Сэм едва мог соображать. Тонконогий, сверкающий золотисто-гнедой шкурой, с очаровательной тонкой белой проточиной на морде, пони был запредельным совершенством. Созданием рождённым из радуги и вскормленным солнечным светом.

Его не могло быть здесь. Не в трухлявой развалине, затерянной в вирджинской глухомани. Пони процокал копытами, пихнул мордой в живот, вырывая из заевшей реальности, выбивая фонтаном восторга в страну, где сказки - существуют, а единороги могут выходить из кладовки. Сэм охнул и осел на кровати. 

\- Я не хочу просыпаться. - слова естественно сорвались в губ, ни кашля, ни боли. Он ведь спит? Значит и говорить может как обычно.

Конь тряхнул головой и перестал быть единорогом - колпак сполз набок, повис на левом ухе. Но менее классным он от этого не стал. Ткнулся мордой Сэму в лицо, пощупал колючими "усами" и притёрся бархатным храпом. Сэм никогда в жизни не видел лошадей так близко и чётко. Он гладил чуткие ноздри, шелковистую шкуру, колол ладони о вздыбившуюся гриву. Всегда мечтал погладить по шее, как собаку, но пальцы не продирались через густой волос и он начёсывал дугой изогнутую шею сбоку и снизу, конь аж пофыркивал от удовольствия.

Пони был совершенно настоящим. Глаза влажно поблёскивали, шерсть набивалась под ногти, и запах - он пах чем-то сельским, скошенной травой и потным телом. Сэм понял, что плачет, только когда жеребец ткнулся ему в лицо губами, потянул воздух и вопросительно скосил глаза.

\- Дин! - Сэм хотел поделиться радостью. - Дин, пожалуйста, подойди.

В груди разрывало от счастья, от сказки, которую Дин умудрился подарить. Он выбрался из постели и пошёл искать брата в кладовке. Пони фыркнул, дёрнул зубами за ворот пижамы и забросил обратно. По-собачьи поскрёб копытом и вытащил из-под кровати тапки. Сэм даже покраснел - и он туда же. Сунул ноги, обуться.

Пони махнул куцым хвостом, стриженным будто в потёмках и в два прыжка скрылся в кладовке. Когда Сэм подбежал, там сидел только Дин, держал в руках старую швабру и улыбался во все двадцать три зуба. Он обнял брата и доверие больше не пропадало.

В десять Сэм по-глупому разболтал про коня однокласснику. Подзуженный, чуть ли не на спор, стал вымогать с Дина рассказать, где он взял лошадь. Дин упирался и отнекивался. И Сэм пошёл искать сам. Говорили - сквозь лес можно выйти на ферму. Через несколько часов пони его нашёл сам. Мокрого, грязного, обнаружившего, что мох на деревьях растет со всех четырёх сторон. Сэм подвернул ногу, и на любой шорох начинал звать брата. А вышел - тонконогий, такой же грязный и испуганный, как и он. И что бы Дин не говорил про единорогов, этот на своей спине покатал. У дома стряхнул на порог, профыркал на лошадином ругательства и ушёл. 

Дин вернулся из леса чуть позже, сердитый и обиженный на сэмову глупость. Но решения своего не менял. Больше Дин пони не приводил. Но Сэм увидел его еще пару раз, краем глаза, случайно.

В восемнадцать - тенью за автобусом, увозящим его в Стенфорд - сосед, восьмилетний мальчик, закричал: "Мама, смотри!" и показал пальцем в окно, в небольшую лошадку, несущуюся вровень с "Грейхаундом" по заросшим полям. Сэм видел мельком, не успел рассмотреть - водитель поддал газу и смазанный силуэт отчаянной лошади пропал в пыли. И в двадцать два готов был поклясться, что замученный цирковой пони, пасущийся за шатром на полянке - тот самый, с белой проточиной. Только некогда было разбираться, Дин умирал и надо было искать исцеление для его сердца.

Как бы Дин не отвирался, как не упорствовал, что Сэм тогда заболел, что высокая температура вызвала глюки. Сэм помнил ощущение жесткой шерсти трущейся об ладонь, помнил как пони выдохнул ему в живот, вызвав толпы мурашек, а потом прикусил зубами за рубашку и не выпускал, развлекаясь. Он помнил улыбку Дина в тот самый первый раз.

Когда Кроули снова испарился, а мертвого Дина в кровати не оказалось, Сэм совершенно не удивился шуму в гараже. 

Седой через волос, знакомые шрамы испортили гладкость шкуры. Всё тот же, с белой проточиной, славный пони начёсывал шею о капот детки. Странно было, что Сэм не узнал его раньше.

Дин покосился смоляным демонским глазом, встряхнул гривой и зелень легко процвела через черноту. Он ткнулся мордой Сэму в ладони и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Так проще справляться?

Кивнул.

\- Ну, у нас хотя бы есть с чего начинать работать. 

Его солнечный пони согласно всхрапнул и махнул хвостом.


End file.
